


Highschool Sucks. : (

by Gay_ships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ships/pseuds/Gay_ships
Summary: Mullette fluff, Highshcool modern au





	Highschool Sucks. : (

"Hercules! Where are you?" Laffeyette was looking around, but Hercules was just too good at hiding. "This calls for desperate measures; WHO'S THE BEST? CEŚT MOI!" He called out into the bushes. A couple seconds went by until he heard "BRAH BRAH, I AM HERCULES MULLIGAN, UP IN IT LOVIN IT". "Found ya!" Laf said. "Oh no! You win... again, here's your trophy" Herc pulled Laffeyette down to him and kissed him, hugged him. "This is quite the trophy, Babe" Laf managed to say through his laughter. "Oh, damn. It's almost time for class Laf" He said. Laf responded by pulling him into his chest and kissing him while wrapping his arms around his torso. "Chemistry can wait, we have our own" Laffeyette chuckled. Herc laughed and said "No, seriously, we're gonna get in trouble if we don't get to class now." They reluctantly started walking towards the school 'South High School'. It wasn't a very kind school, but it was an entertaining one. "Hey, Dork™! Why don't you just go back to the burning ship you came here on?" They heard Jefferson yell at Hamilton. "Hey Fuckface™! Why don't you go back to the slave trade, that's the only time when you could get laid!" Mulligan yelled at Jefferson, trying to protect the Smol Bean. Marquis laughed and shouted "OHHHHHHHHHHH", "SAVAGE" and "FUCKING ROASTED". Needless to say, Thomas walked away crossing his arms, angry that someone had defied him. "Nice job, Babe" Laf said, pecking Mulligan's cheek. They embraced softly.


End file.
